She Can't Love
by Acid Curiosity
Summary: What if Jonas had agreed to ride with Fiona on that day. What would they have talked about? Here's what I think :


**I origonally wrote this for a school project. I decided to start off with what I wish happened in chapter 17. Look it up if you don't know what I'm talking about :)**

* * *

><p>chapter seventeen, page 135<p>

"I accept your apology, Asher," he said wearily.

"Do you want to go for a ride along the river, Jonas?" Fiona asked, biting her lip with nervousness.

Jonas looked at her. She was so lovely.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Fiona, I would," Jonas said with a sigh, "Would you like to come too, Asher?"<p>

"No thank you," he said bitterly as he walked to his bike. Jonas sighed again. He didn't like it when his friend was angry. And yet, Asher had never felt real anger had he, Jonas thought. Fiona walked over to her bike and gestured for Jonas to follow.

She really is lovely, Jonas thought. Her now bright red hair swayed back and forth as she mounted her bike. She looked over and smiled. Jonas smiled back to her and made his way toward his bike.

As they rode along the river, Jonas tried his best to avoid Fiona's gaze. Ever since he had been selected to be the Receiver, he'd felt so alone. He wanted to tell some one, anyone, what his training was like, but he was forbidden. He knew Fiona wanted to know, but he also knew that her asking would be considered rude.

By the time they got to the bridge, Fiona looked angry. Jonas had never seen her angry before, and it wasn't pleasant.

"I apologize ahead of time for my rudeness, Jonas, but…" her voice trailed off as she got off her bike.

"I accept your apology, Fiona," Jonas said.

"What's the matter? Have I done something wrong?" And suddenly, Fiona did something completely out of character.

She ran up and hugged Jonas, wrapping her arms around his neck and nearly strangling him. But the tackle only lasted a moment, and Fiona backed away fast.

Jonas stared at her, wide-eyed. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Jonas knew this was completely against the rules, but for some reason, neither one of them cared.

Fiona looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"I want you to be able to trust me, Jonas," she whispered. "I realize that the Receiver's job is private, and I do not need to know, but… why won't you tell me what it's like? We are friends, aren't we?" She paused,

"Or do you not think of me as a friend?"

Her accusation caught Jonas of guard. Of course he thought of her as a friend! She was one of his best friends!

"I apologize, Fiona, but I'm not allowed to tell you," Jonas said. Grief streaked his face and he knew, nothing would ever be the same with Fiona now. He closed his eyes and brought back memories. Some of his own. The day Fiona's hair had change. The day they had bathed the Old together. The day they had gotten their assignments. Every day they had spent together rushed back to Jonas, and now, in every memory, she had beautiful bright red hair.

Jonas was silent for a long time. He wished there was some way he could fix everything. But there was no way. He couldn't make things right anymore. He walked right up to Fiona and she looked up at him. They may have been the same age, but Jonas was at least an two inches taller than her. Jonas lowered his eyes to the ground and grabbed Fiona, pulling her close to him. She gasped, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Jonas leaned in close and whispered right into her ear.

"I love you, Fiona." And he did. He knew he did. And no matter how much he wanted to stay there, intertwined with that beautiful girl forever, he knew he had to leave. He knew she had no idea how much that sentence meant. He knew she couldn't love him back.

He backed away and turned towards his bike. "Jonas, wait!" he heard Fiona call. But he didn't wait. He just got on his bike and left, without looking back.

* * *

><p>He felt such love for Fiona. But she could not feel it back, without the memories. And he could not give her those. Jonas knew with certainty that he could change nothing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and be kind. This is my first fanfic :)<strong>


End file.
